Airbag units may be configured as side airbags or so-called curtain airbags that are arranged in interior door panels.
In order to protect these airbags, which may be elongated, during transport and installation, they are inserted into a prefabricated bag. This may entail an increased installation expense because of the manual work that is required.
From GB 2,309,942 A1, an airbag is known, in which there are fabric portions on the far side of a chamber of the gas bag formed by a peripheral seam that are turned back and sewn to one another in order to accommodate the part of the folded airbag that forms the chamber. The disadvantage of this airbag is that there is a large amount of work involved in turning back and sewing the protruding fabric portions. An embodiment of this type is likewise very expensive, since expensive special airbag fabric is used for the wrapping.